Stop and Stare
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Everything is fine until Pucca almost leaves Sooga Village. Garu realizes that he's in love with Pucca. WARNING:Some sexual content..not that much though enjoy!
1. who Knew

Pucca woke up and went downstairs and saw there was a letter on the table. It was from her Aunt Kaname. The letter read;

Dear Pucca,

Your Uncle Dumpling says there is too much going on in Sooga Village, and he doesn't want anything to happen to you. So your coming to live in Japan with me. You'll love it here, if you want you can bring Yani. I will come for you in one week . I hope your doing fine there, I miss you over here. I will write you soon.

Love,

Your Aunt Kaname

Pucca dropped the letter and ran out into the village. "Ching!Ching!,"Pucca yelled. "Pucca what is it?!," asked Ching. "I'm moving.,",Pucca said calmly. "W-What you can't leave Sooga Village, Everyone cares about you and Garu is..-," Ching almost started to cry. "I know Garu is here. He probably won't even care.", said Pucca back.

Then Pucca ran over to the training center and entered. Pucca's outfit has changed over the years she now wears; A red tank top, black bermuda carpis, cherry red converse,and wore her hair down. She walked over to the main training room, there she saw her love...Garu. He was talking to Abyo and was about to run when Pucca said, "Wait Garu this is important!", she said as quickly as she could. 'Boy over the years Garu has gotten fast!', thought Pucca.

"What is it Pucca?!",asked Garu. "I'm moving..to Japan and I realized that I don't have feelings for you...", as quietly as she could. "I'll just go get my extra shirt on...",said Abyo. "You don't have feelings for me! FINALLY!",screamed Garu happily. "I'm glad your happy, jerk..",she muttered under her breath. Then she was walking away, and Garu realized at that moment how hot she looked. When Pucca was packing she heard a knock at her window. When she opened her window there was a note.

It said;

Pucca,

Meet me at the shore...I have to tell you some thing. Be in formal clothes...

Garu

After she was done reading Pucca changed into a red dress with black heels. Then,she ran to the shore.

She arrived at the shore, she saw Garu standing there looking at the ocean in a tuxedo. They both sat down."I have something to tell you too..",Garu whispered into her ear. Then his kissed her passionately and whispered, "_I love you." _"You should had told me this a long time ago Gar-..", he kissed her again and this time it turned into a deeper kiss and deeper and deeper they didn't know if they were making out or not.

"Just let me talk. I realized when I first came here I thought the world was against me, but you were there for me. I kept leading you on, then pushing you away. I always loved you and I just wanted to show you that,but I was too embarrassed. Now your leaving I love you more than ever and I don't want you to lea-...",Pucca end his little "speech" by kissing him,then they started to make out again.

They walked back to Garu's house and layed in his bed. (F.Y.I. Garu is 24 and Pucca is 23...) "Garu..",Pucca asked. "Yeah?",asked Garu back. "I love you too..and I don't want to leave either..",said Pucca. Then they started to make out, Garu took off his shirt, then Pucca did. It turned into something else after, Garu had Pucca on top of him. Then Pucca was on the bottom, and you know what happened... The next morning Garu woke up and noticed he wasn't wearing anything!

He saw Pucca next to him then he thought, 'Did we? Oh god we did!' Garu had a panic attack. "Good morning handsome..",said Pucca half asleep. Her cell phone went off...it was her Aunt. It said "Emergency" on it. "Oh I have to pick up...",said Pucca softly. "Hello?" "Pucca you can't move here." "What?" "I have my sister living here well going to her husband left her,and she needs a place to stay well I have to go talk to you soon dear..bye!", said her Aunt Kaname.

Garu looked at Pucca worried, and concerned. "Garu.", said Pucca. "Yes, Pucca?",replied Garu. "I'm not moving! I can stay!", screamed Pucca happily. Then she kissed him like never before, then Pucca started to group his chest, then Garu ran his hand down her back. Two hours later Pucca and Garu got dressed and got up. "I'll be back later..",said Pucca flirting. "I'll be waiting for you..", Garu winked at her after he was done talking.

Pucca was watching Family Guy when she heard a commotion outside. It was Tobe and Garu, she looked out her window and saw Garu lying on the ground. Then Tobe took out his sword and, was about to stab Garu when Pucca quickly grabbed Garu's sword on the ground and faught back. "We'll meet again..",said Tobe as he ran away. She looked back at Garu. "Do you think I could rest at your place tonight?",asked Garu. "Yeah, come in.", said Pucca.

They both layed there in bed silently until Garu broke the silence. "Pucca there's something I want to ask you..", Garu said as he got up and took a small box out of his jacket. "Yes Garu?!",Pucca said almost crying. He got back in bed and layed down next to her. "Will you marry me?!",asked Garu. "_Yes!_",screamed Pucca. Then they hugged each other, tightly.

The next morning Garu had to go to training early, so he kissed Pucca and left. When Pucca woke up she had breakfast then went to visit Ching at the Guh-Rong. "OMG he did! Congratulations Pucca!",screamed Ching happily. "Yeah!",replied Pucca. Then Doga and Ring-Ring walked in, "So we heard your getting married Pucca to the most handsomest ninja ever. How does it feel? I should be the one marrying him-...I mean congratulations. Come on Doga lets grab a table over there.",Then the two best friends walked away.

"So Garu are you nervous about marrying Pucca? I mean you used to terrified of her when we were kids...",said Abyo. "I actually want to marry her. I mean she's smart,beautiful-..", he was interrupted by Abyo. "Man, Ching is the same. When we got married I discovered whole different side to her.. oh thats personal, anyway I have to go. Bye Garu.",interrupted Abyo.

That night Garu had a lot to think about, so when he got home there was a slim figure on his bed. It was Pucca, "what are you doing here?",asked Garu. "I wanted to have a _pleasant _visit with you...", Pucca said flirting. "In that case...",then Garu shut the door and crawled into bed with Pucca. That was the longest night of Garu's life.


	2. Love Like This

It was the next day and Pucca got up and got dressed. She realized shortly after Garu was gone. All there was a note on her pillow, it was from Garu:

Pucca,

Meet me at the cliff by the shore, at 6:30 I have a surprise for you...

Garu

Then her phone rang;

Pucca: Hello?

Ching: What's been going on?

Pucca: Nothing, Garu left a note for me,and he wants to meet me on the cliff by the shore.

Ching: Oh thats _nice..._

Pucca: Come on Ching not like that!

Ching: Whatever you say!

Pucca: I'll meet you at Guh-Rong now okay?

Ching: Okay bye!

Pucca couldn't stop thinking about what the surprise would be. 'Would it be jewelry? Candy? Ugh now he has me wondering', she thought. She arrived at Guh-Rong about 4:30, "Hey Pucca over here!",Ching called out at a table by a window. Pucca moved out of Guh-Rong/Home five years ago. She now lives in a simple home down the street.

Abyo walked in with Soso, "Konnichiwa, O genki desa ka?," said Soso. Ching,Abyo,and didn't understand what Soso said, but Pucca did. "What the what?!,"asked Abyo. "He said, "Good afternoon, how are you?" geese don't you guys know Japanese? We all live on a island off of Japan!,"said Pucca. " Hai, genki desu! Anata wa?,"Pucca asked back. "Hai, genki desu. Domo Arigato. I'll just be leaving..,"said Soso. "Bye!,"Abyo,and Ching said.

"Hey Ching what time is it?,"asked Pucca. "Oh let's see...um...it's about 6:20.,"Ching replied. "I have to go meet Garu..bye!,"said Pucca hesitantly.

When Pucca got to the cliff she saw Garu staring out at the ocean. 'Oh he looks so hot right now..',Pucca thought. The sun was about to set when Garu realized she showed up. "What's the surprise?,"asked Pucca.

Garu reached behind him.

He pulled out to what seems to be a katana, and handed it to Pucca. "Garu, this is your old katana..,"said Pucca as softly and gentle as she could. "I want you to have it, for protection. Just in case Tobe, or somethi-..,"Pucca tackled him and kissed him tender. When she was done kissing him, she said, "Thank you Garu."

"I love you and don't forget that Pucca..,", after he said that he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. They were both standing up, and looking out at the sunset. Then romantically Garu hugged her, then whispered, "_ Something wrong?_". "_I'm too in love with you..are you sure I'm not distracting you from training?_"

Garu had to think for a moment then said, " Positive. Your beauty distracts me anyway." Pucca put her hands around his neck then kissed him gently. "Shouldn't you be training though?,"she asked. "I'd miss training any day for you. Besides Chang said I could.," Garu said back manly.

"Garu..,"questioned Pucca. "Yes, beautiful..,"replied Garu. "Are you sure you want to marry me?,"she asked. "If I didn't want to marry you would I be here, right now kissing you? Pucca you mean the world to me and I love you so mu-...,"Pucca grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss, then whispered to him, "_I love you too.._".

Garu walked Pucca home, and they went their separate ways.

( 9 months later )

Today was Pucca, and Garu's wedding day. All seemed well, until  
Tobe arrived. "You may now kiss the bride..." Pucca and Garu were about to kiss when Tobe busted in. "I hope I didn't miss the vows..,"Tobe said as he walked up the isle. Pucca was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, and of course her katana was behind her. Garu was wearing a simple tuxedo, and like Pucca, his sword was behind him. They both drew their swords.

"I didn't know what to get you guys so I thought of this!," Tobe said while running up to Garu. The other team of ninjas were fighting Pucca. They were fighting side by side. Then, Garu knocked Tobe out, after Pucca finished fighting the other ninjas. When they were kissing, a ninja was sneaking up Pucca. Pucca knocked it out while kissing Garu.

That night at Garu's house they were laying on his bed. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Yokimora(His last name...It was random!)?,"asked Garu kissing her. "Great as ever..,"she said kissing him back.

Garu started to take his clothes off as the make out got more intense. Pucca did the same. "Garu, do you want kids..,"she asked. "Soon,but I want to safe for awhile ( we all know what he is talking about..).,"replied Garu. "Same here.,"said Pucca quietly, but Garu could still hear.

At the moment Garu knew this was just the beginning...


	3. The Protectors

The seasons passed and Garu and Pucca grew to love each other more than ever. What they didn't know that Tobe was growing stronger.

It was an average day like any other. Garu was training, Pucca was helping out at Guh-Rong, Ching and Abyo were taking care of their baby. Everything was normal, everyone was living life to the fullest.

A woman by the name of Mai walked into town, and walked into the Turtle Training Center. "I am looking for a man named Master Soo.,"heisted Mai. "Garu, guide Miss Mai to Master Soo.,"said Chang. Garu lead Mai to Master Soo then left.

Mai sat there looking at master Soo with worried eyes. "It is time, he is ready.,"said Mai. "His test is this Saturday. Then, he will be ready.,"said Master Soo.

"Aw, yes! How could I forget about the Astro Planet! That will determine what his destiny. His father was Yang, wasn't he?,"said Mai.

"I believe so,and his mother was Yin.," Replied Master Soo. "Does he have a lover?,"asked Mai. "I believe his lover is Pucca.,"said Master Soo. "Oh, she shall be his Yin. You will tell them about the powers right?,"asked Mai angrily. "Well I was thinking o-..,"Master Soo was interrupted by Mai's anger.

"I AM MAI GODDESS OF HONOR AND HARMONY, YOU WILL NOT MESS UP THE PROFICY THAT HAS BEEN AROUND FOR SEVEN HUNDRED GENERATIONS! YOU WILL BE STRIPED OF YOUR POWERS IF YOU MESS IT UP! BE SURE TO TELL THEM OR EVIL SPIRTS SHALL BE REALESED ON YOUR VILLAGE, BUT YOUR SAVORS YIN AND YANG( Pucca as Yin, Garu as Yang..) SHALL BE YOUR PROTECTORS !,"screamed Mai.

"Okay, Okay geeze!,"said Master Soo. "Very well, I shall leave. Good day Master Soo...,"said Mai,then left. That afternoon Master Soo gathered up Pucca and Garu. "Pucca,and Garu I have big news that will bring you both great honor.,"Master Soo said as Garu and Pucca looked at each other lovingly.

"You two are the protectors of this Village. Garu as Yang, Protector of the heavens, and protector of day. Pucca as Yin, protector of the earth, and protector of night. You two shall have powers, Yang gets the ability to move swiftly like never before, strength, and to unleash light forces...,"Master Soo continued.

"Yin's powers are more different. Yin gets the ability to read minds, unleash dark forces of the night, and to call on the forces of nature. Still, you both have the ability to fly, and your powers will be with you until you die. Use them wisely, now you two go..,"said Master Soo.

"Wow I never knew I would be "The protector of night"..,"said Pucca as they were walking home. "I never knew I would be "Protector of day"..,"said Garu. "We really are Yin and Yang, aren't we?,"said Pucca teasingly to Garu.

**At Master Soo's**

" You told them right?,"asked Mai. "Yes everything is in order, they are now the new protectors of Sooga Village.,"said Master Soo. "And we will all live happily ever aft-..,"Master Soo tried to say. "There is no "Happy Ending","said Mai. "My friend..this village's " Happy Ending" is far away. Master Soo..,"asked Mai. "Yes?,"Master Soo replied. Mai looked at Master Soo and said, "This story has just begun..."

**End.**

**So what do you guys think? I think I did good on this, and yes there will be a sequel to this Fic. I loved the Yin and Yang thing from Starboy's story so..I mixed it up a bit. I will make the sequel next weekend...You guys can wait right? Anyway Pucca and Garu are Yin and Yang, yes very cool. Well I'll update Soon..here's my rules for reading my stories: Read It, Review It, Enjoy It!**

**Bye for now...**

**!GaruFan32415!**


End file.
